Rumor (Beyond-verse)
** ** *** *** ** ** ** : Under the yellow sun, he is at Kryptonian-like level. ** : Rumor can live almost indefinitely if he resides under continuous exposure of yellow sunlight. ** : Rumor has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. ** : ** : He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. *** : Rumor has been shown to have an accelerated "healing factor" enabling him to heal almost instantaneously from most wounds. ** : Rumor can create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill his breath to freeze a target. He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. ** : Rumor also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. *** ***'Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision': He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Superman can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. ***'Telescopic Vision': The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ****'Microscopic Vision': The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ***'X-Ray Vision': The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. Normal Powers Not under the yellow sun. * ** : He can blend in desert environment. ** : He has the ability to withstand heat and cold longer than humans and Kryptonians. Experiments Enhanced Powers : Through scientific experiments he was given the ability to affect probability fields around specific objects. For example, through an act of will, he can cause electrical systems to malfunction. * * * (limited) | Abilities = * : * : Well above human level. Normal Kryptonian or Dheronian level. * * * * : All Dheronians evolved at similar rates to Kryptonians, but their planet was a desert. * : Rumor is a skilled tracker. * * : It also appears that Rumor is an expert marksman. * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * Kryptonians: On the rare occasions where he has battled Kryptonians, they seem more easily able to harm one another as well. * He cannot see through lead with his vision powers. * Solar Energy Dependancy: His abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Rumor to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. * : When exposed to the frequency of their native red star, Dheronians' cells lose all of their previously absorbed radiation from a foreign star, leaving Dheronians in a powerless state. * *'Dheronian Metal': Weapons made from Dheronian metal can injure Dheronians, Kryptonians and Humans. *'Kryptonian Metal': Weapons made from Kryptonian metal can injure Dheronians as easily as Humans and Kryptonians. * Black Holes: It is states that proximity to these collapsed stars is fatal to both Dheronians and Kryptonians. | Equipment = Rumor suit *'Cloaking Devices' *'MultiTranslator' | Transportation = Teleportation | Weapons = Battle Staff *'Electricity Generation' *'Projectile Launcher' | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Bounty Hunters Category:No visible Irises or Pupils Category:Beyond-verse Characters